


honey down ivory

by kimchiimoon



Series: egyptian cotton [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Immortality, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Wears Lingerie, Levi cries a little, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Subspace, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampires, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchiimoon/pseuds/kimchiimoon
Summary: Erwin fucks the life out of his nymphomaniac husband.





	honey down ivory

Immortality has its perks, one of which being it provides one with ample time to craft an empire, and craft has Erwin done, with his centuries-old charm and truly timeless looks. 

 

Born in the year 1527, and turned only thirty-eight years after his mortal birth, Erwin has lived through empires and kingdoms, seen prosperity and calamity, and interacted with every personality in-between. He  _ knows _ people — knows people startlingly well — and has absolutely sound judgement and the gift of gab. Success was fated in his future.

 

A  _ true  _ Renaissance man, Erwin Smith had welcomed the fledgling life, and aged even more beautifully into a seasoned, well-read vampire. By time France fell at its own hands (bringing Levi down as it crumbled), Erwin had become fluent in five languages and mastered twice as many crafts. 

 

In the early nineteenth century, Erwin discovered with glee that he was not one of a kind, and met a Hange Zoe and a Mike Zacharias, also vampires. Mike and Erwin were near the same age, Mike being born not ten years after Erwin, and turned just shy of his thirty-fourth birthday. Hange, however, is an enigma. Nobody exactly knows the date or year of their mortal birth, nor when they were turned, though Erwin suspects Hange is perhaps his age in mortal years. 

 

Regardless, the three grew very, very close, and sixty-three years following the year eighteen-hundred,  _ Smith & Zacharias Chemistry _ was born, with Erwin and Mike as  _ CEO  _ and  _ CFO _ , respectively, and Hange as the innovative mastermind behind the science. They don’t like people much, so they’re fine with being left out of the company name. Besides,  _ Smith, Zacharius, & Zoe Chemistry _ doesn’t sound quite as regal.

 

Going pharmaceutical, or as it was referred to at the time as  _ chemistry _ , had been Erwin’s brainchild, and with sound logic behind it.  _ Medicine _ is no fad — for  _ centuries _ they can thrive and reap the fruits of their labor. Medicine is as immortal as they, and is a craft Erwin had mastered early in his vampiric lifetime. 

 

But it is all irrelevant, isn’t it? 

 

Money is wonderful, eternal youth is priceless, but even in his world crafted of extravagance and luxury, life for Erwin didn’t  _ truly _ begin until the twentieth century, in the middle of the wild, wonderful, wistful, Roaring Twenties, when a little demon fluttered into his lap.

 

They met in an exclusive club,  _ The Golden Lily _ , where the girls had short skirts and even shorter hair, and the floor and walls would thump with live music and dancing high into the evening. 

 

Erwin, Hange, and Mike had a standing reservation in the VIP area on Saturday nights, and it was marked with velvet rope and held, secure and clean, every weekend until the threesome arrived and brought the party with them.

 

One evening, however,  _ life  _ had crept into their little bubble, and sitting in their booth, sipping leisurely from a  _ very  _ expensive bottle of champagne, was the sweet, beautiful minx,  _ Levi Ackerman.  _

 

He was  _ very  _ underdressed, wearing only a navy day shirt and dark brown trousers, but Erwin didn’t care. He didn’t care that Levi was sitting in a roped-off booth at a table marked  _ Smith & Zacharias Co.  _ like he belonged there though he didn’t. All Erwin wanted was to  _ drink —  _ the very instant he saw the little babe sitting there, legs crossed so politely, skin alabaster and hair almost blue in its blackness, eyes such a beautifully unreal grey color. 

 

While Erwin drowned in bloodlust, his fangs pricking his tongue, Hange and Mike immediately knew that Levi was  _ not _ human, but nor was he one of them. 

 

It also became apparent very quickly that Levi was only there for Erwin. 

 

The night aged quickly and faded slowly, immoral and immortal, and ended with the rosy red blood of  _ Levi Ackerman _ being spilled, said man’s laughter echoing high into the ceilings like clouds of smoke from a cigarette. 

 

Erwin had never tasted anything so sweet, like honey-rich wine flowing through Levi’s veins, and had instantly known that Levi existed  _ only _ for him, and he would never again need to feed from anyone else. Levi was his and his alone. 

 

As the sun rose for them at the end of that same night, Levi had confessed to Erwin, through the most implacable, dusky accent, that he was indeed immortal, though not from the same tree as the vampires. Erwin’s stomach nearly fell out of his ass when Levi, batting his long eyelashes and looking with pouty, bitten lips and almost teary eyes, had sorrowfully told Erwin that he was born in  _ Hell _ , and was a demon. 

 

_ Is  _ a demon. 

 

Aside from the initial shock, it didn’t bother Erwin as much as he thought it would. In fact, it didn’t bother him at all. Through Levi, Erwin understood  _ Hell _ for what it was — a place of impure indulgences and twisted inhibitions — and not its abrahamic interpretation. Through Levi, Erwin realized that demons are beautiful, precious creatures, the embodiment of sin and temptation, created entirely to bring others into a world of sin and subjective evil — a world that Erwin, being a vampire, was already apart of. 

 

Besides, Levi being immortal meant that Erwin could drink and drink and  _ drink — _ indulge without abandon, and he wouldn’t give up Levi’s sweet taste for anything in the universe. 

The years go by and everything changes. The Hange-Erwin-Mike threesome becomes the Hange-Erwin- _ Levi- _ Mike foursome.  _ Smith & Zacharius Chemistry _ simply becomes  _ Smith & Zacharius _ , seniority allowing them to drop the  _ Chemistry _ from the name. 

 

_ “Nobody calls it ‘chemistry’ anymore, anyways.”  _ Levi had lovingly whispered against Erwin’s neck. Mike is apprehensive — he thinks  _ Smith & Zacharius _ sounds too much like a law firm, but Hange is on Levi’s side. The world is changing and so should they.

 

The perilous stock market crash affects many, but it does not touch them, hospitals and pharmaceutical companies being some of the only survivors of the poor turn of the economy.  _ Smith & Zacharius  _ absorbs another chain, and begins to open drug stores around the country, monopolizing medicine in New York. Their lives are lively and wistfully private.

 

As the world evolves, Erwin and Levi’s love grows with it, and just a decade after the turn of the year two-thousand, the pair quietly marries in a courthouse, telling not a soul — not even Mike or Hange. When they  _ do _ eventually discover the union, Mike is appropriately happy for them, caring little for the ceremony or lack-thereof. Hange, however, throws a napkin ball at Levi. 

 

_ “You didn’t invite us to the wedding?” Hange had yelled, gathering the attention of other patrons in the restaurant. _

_ Erwin only laughs at Levi’s wide-eyed, bewildered reaction (poor thing  _ still _ hasn’t adjusted to Hange’s noise level, even after eighty years), and lazily shrugs an arm over his husband’s shoulders.  _

 

_ “There wasn’t really a wedding.” Erwin explains simply. _

 

_ Hange orders rounds of champagne to celebrate, anyways.  _

 

The years go on, and they discover more like themselves and unlike themselves, but immortal all the same. In the early twenty-first century, a foundation called  _ The 104th _ established themselves, and by present day they own twenty-five percent (and growing) of the hospitals supplied by  _ Smith & Zacharius. _

 

As it turns out, their entire board is composed of a handful of too-young-looking immortal beings. Amongst them are two vampires and a demon born from Levi’s tribe. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman, and she’s  _ brilliant _ and a pain in the ass, and will argue with Erwin until they’re both blue in the face (It must run in the family. Levi does the same). 

 

Erwin likes her. He doesn’t show face at work very often, having long since made the decision to hire various figureheads to relay his messages and speak for him at meetings and in corporate day-to-day, but when he does have to show up, it’s usually to argue with Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, a hot-headed fledgling with a naïve outlook on the politics that plague healthcare companies.

 

Unfortunately, today is one of those days, and Levi had been less than pleased when Erwin rolled out of bed at six in the morning, taking his hellish warmth with him. 

 

Their bed is massive, twice as big as a California King, and Levi, wearing only one of Erwin’s too-big shirts, looks so  _ small _ wrapped up in their sheets, his skin as pale and unblemished as the porcelain of the keys of the grand piano in their foyer. Erwin mourns leaving him, even if it’s only for a few hours.

 

Levi is just  _ angry _ . Angry that his whole day of doing  _ nothing _ , which he had planned meticulously for all of ten minutes yesterday, has been ruined. 

 

“Just send your puppy girl in.” He grumbles, turning in the bed, bare legs rubbing against the clean sheets as he faces Erwin to watch him dress for work. As much as Levi hates to see Erwin go,  _ God  _ does he love to watch him dress to leave. 

 

Erwin laughs at this, walking out of their sizable walk-in closet with a dress shirt, pair of slacks, and tie draped over his arm. 

 

“ _ Puppy?” _ He echoes back, eyebrow cocked and voice quiet, but so deep that Levi feels it in his stomach. He doesn’t think he’ll ever grow used to that, even after ninety-three years together. 

 

Levi rolls his eyes, still laying in bed like the spoilt prince that Erwin treats him, and lifts a hand to twirl with his dark hair. “You know what I mean.” 

 

Erwin drops his work clothes onto the sheets and stands at the foot of the bed, staring at Levi like he’s trying to see through him, though he’s really just appreciating everything that Levi is — appreciating how  _ pretty _ his darling love is, even more so in the mornings. 

 

When he toys with his hair like this, Levi looks so  _ youthful _ , so darling and innocent, everything that he is and is not. The sweet demon’s cheeks are even pinched pink, and Erwin wishes he could stay, even though all he  _ does _ is stay. 

 

It always pains him to be away from Levi, even just for the shortest time, especially after decades of being so inseparable. He will never tire of having Levi beside him, of looking at Levi, touching him, loving him. Erwin’s heart beats for Levi and because of Levi, and Levi only exists  _ for _ Erwin. 

 

And in any matter, Levi doesn’t like to leave their compound (it’s an apartment, a very large one that they’ve owned since the nineties) without Erwin, and the vampire would much rather Levi didn’t go anywhere without him.  

 

Levi can definitely take care of himself, but in this new world he is vulnerable. The number of vampires is growing, and Levi and Mikasa are of a rare demon tribe. They exist  _ solely  _ for vampires, smell more delectable, are more vulnerable to attacks. Erwin has his claim on Levi — it is Levi’s blood that keeps him sane and pushes him beyond. For as long as they have been together and as long as they shall be together, Erwin will protect Levi. 

 

Erwin sighs, love spilling from his breath and twinkling his eyes. Quickly, he takes off his pajama bottoms and steps into his slacks, buttoning and buckling them around his hips, and then he slips his sleeping shirt over his head. 

 

“Annie is in Germany, baby.” He playfully tosses his shirt at Levi. 

 

Levi catches the garment and hugs it, pressing it to his face and breathing deeply the smell of his lover, rubbing his legs together at the heat that just Erwin’s  _ smell  _ can send catapulting to his belly. 

 

_ “Mm,” _ The demon moans softly, and Erwin hesitates at the foot of the bed, mouth going dry. 

 

There’s a pressure in his gums — his fangs throbbing as they sharpen his canines. Watching his little love writhe in bed, face pressed into a well-worn shirt as he gyrates his hips into the sheets — it’s too much. As Erwin runs his tongue across his teeth, Levi opens his beautiful grey eyes nice and wide, pupils large. He fans his long, dark lashes at Erwin, still holding the shirt to his chin. 

 

_ Fuck _ , Erwin thinks.  _ He knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing to me.  _

 

“Make her skype the office,” Levi suggests. He sits up in the bed, Erwin’s shirt in one hand. The shirt that Levi is wearing — also Erwin’s — slips down his skin and exposes the marble-carved flesh of the demon’s shoulder. 

 

Levi’s collarbones have faint bruises along them, and right where his left shoulder meets his neck is a dark, unflinching purple bruise, with two neat, partially-healed teeth punctures right in the center. 

 

Erwin shudders. He remembers giving that to Levi a week ago, while feeding his cock so deep into the sweet demon’s tight little body that all Levi could do was babble. When Erwin finally sank his teeth in, Levi had cum so hard that his seed had dirtied his chest, and ripped a hot, messy cumshot from Erwin as well. 

 

Levi lowers his head a little, and pats the bed beside him. “Stay with me.” He purrs, his voice lifting a few notes, sounding light and airy — just like it does when he’s screaming Erwin’s name into the Heavens and letting the Angels all know what they’re missing. 

 

It’s enough to make Erwin want to call Annie and make  _ her  _ handle the business. When did his little demon darling become so needy? And when did Erwin become so  _ terrible _ at denying his Levi? 

 

Still, he clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes at the little brat, lifting his dark blue pinstripe dress shirt, shrugging his arms into the sleeves. 

 

“You lived  _ centuries _ without me, Levi.” Erwin reasons, beginning to button his shirt. 

 

Levi pouts, and pulls his legs from beneath the sheets to wiggle his way towards Erwin at the foot of the bed. 

 

There is nearly a foot of height that separates them, so even kneeling with the added height of the mattress, Levi’s head comes just short of Erwin’s chin. 

 

The sheets bunch up in rivers around Levi’s knees, his fingers grabbing at Erwin’s button up. He uses the leverage to lean closer to the vampire, cherry-bitten lips parted as he breathes slowly. He looks up at Erwin, eyes still impossibly darling. His nimble fingers dance along the buttons of Erwin’s shirt, slowly, oh so  _ slowly _ beginning to button the garment. 

 

“Oh,” Levi hums, straightening his back to give him just a little more height against Erwin. “But I  _ haven’t _ .” He whispers. 

 

His words press against Erwin’s neck, his fingertips brush Erwin’s skin, his scent in Erwin’s lungs, his blood in Erwin’s veins. Levi is  _ everywhere _ — and he is doing it on purpose.

 

Growling, Erwin grasps Levi’s slender wrists with both of his hands just as Levi finishes the last button, and looks down at him. 

 

_ “Levi,” _ He warns, voice deep and threatening in a way that makes Levi want to laugh girlishly with pleasure. He loves it when he gets under Erwin’s skin like this. 

 

Playing dumb, Levi blinks and bites his lip. “ _ What? _ ” He asks, coyly leaning into Erwin. “You  _ know _ it’s true.”

 

It  _ is _ true. Erwin knows it. He knows that Levi died rather gruesomely in France at the age of twenty-seven, collateral of the revolution back in the seventeen hundreds. During a lively and righteous mob in a Parisian street, Levi had gotten swept up and knocked down in the commotion, small even by standards of that era, and had been mercilessly trampled to death. His soul flirted about in Hell until nineteen twenty-three when he was  _ born _ as a demon and released into the world, his sole purpose to find and be claimed by Erwin. 

 

Levi had cheekily told Erwin one evening that the  _ only _ reason why he waited so long to find him was because he was waiting until  _ Smith & Zacharius _ had cultivated enough money for Erwin to dote on Levi without abandon. Even if it’s a joke, Erwin doesn’t doubt it for a second. Nothing brings him pleasure quite like spoiling Levi. 

 

Well,  _ fucking _ Levi and feeding off of him comes a very,  _ very _ close second. 

 

“Just  _ stay  _ here with me,” Levi tries again, pressing his nose against Erwin’s neck and breathing deeply. Erwin’s scent is  _ intoxicating _ . “ _ Mmm _ ,” he kisses Erwin’s neck, sucking lightly. “I’ll do  _ anything _ .” 

 

Erwin growls, and with his overbearing strength, pushes Levi down onto the mattress, pinning his hands above his head. He has no qualms about pressing the full weight of his body onto Levi, knowing how much his petit babe loves being  _ overpowered _ like this — how much Levi loves it when Erwin forces him down into the bed, unable to move or escape, and it’s written all over his face. 

 

Levi is alight with glee, thinking he has won, smiling beneath Erwin in an alluring, sweet manner that only a demon can achieve. If Erwin weren’t already hopelessly devoted and in love with Levi before, he certainly would tumble upon seeing such an expression. 

 

Erwin realizes, his pupils dilating, just how  _ close _ this new position places them. His every breath ghosts over Levi’s lips, and Levi inhales all that Erwin gives him, arching his back to press their chests together, neck straining as he tries to kiss the vampire.

 

“ _ Ah, ah. _ ” Erwin chides, dodging one of Levi’s attempts at a kiss by quickly pressing his face against the little demon’s neck, his nose rubbing against the bite he had left only days earlier. 

 

“ _ You,” _ Erwin grinds his hips against Levi’s, his half-hard cock grinding filthily against Levi’s own, and the minx sighs happily beneath him. “Are being a  _ brat _ .” Erwin nips lightly at the bite, just enough to bring the ache back to Levi’s skin, pull blood back to the surface. Enough to make Levi whine and throw his head back, offering his neck to Erwin. 

 

And what a tempting offer it makes, Erwin’s eyes flashing just as silver as Levi’s are, red around the rim, and his control escapes him. He pushes Levi further into the mattress with his body, and one of his hands — both still pinning Levi’s wrists above his head — threads down into Levi’s hair and fists the strands, yanking the babe’s head back none too gently. 

 

Levi cries out, the ache in his bones masochistic. His head is angled awkwardly against the mattress, his neck sore and protesting of the sudden movement, and in an attempt to naturally ease the stress, his back bows into an arch. Still, it makes him smile, makes him laugh, because it  _ hurts _ and he loves it. He loves it so much — he  _ lives  _ for it.

 

A week is too long. It isn’t long enough to send Erwin into a frenzy, nor is it long enough to make Levi  _ truly  _ wanton, but it is long enough that they both  _ itch _ under their skin for more of each other. Levi’s blood flows through Erwin’s veins — Levi’s  _ life  _ is Erwin’s — and when they go too long, the connection between them aches, hungry.  

 

“Fucking  _ do something about it.” _ Levi gasps — and grins when he realizes that Erwin is  _ grinding _ against him. He can feel his love’s heavy, throbbing cock as it presses through his slacks, rubbing just above Levi’s navel. 

 

Erwin presses his face into Levi’s neck, eyes squeezing shut, teeth nipping at the skin there. He doesn’t bite, no matter how desperately he wants to, no matter how persistent the voice in his head whispering  _ do it — break him, ruin him _ is. 

 

Of course Levi would choose to behave like this on the  _ one  _ day out of the year when Erwin actually has to go to work. The very  _ last _ thing on Erwin’s list of desires right now is going into the office to look at Mikasa Ackerman’s placid face and argue with Eren Jaeger’s ill-temper. 

 

He would much rather turn Levi over and pound him face down, ass up into the mattress, until Levi is crying into the sheets and bruised at the hips, his blood ruining the fibers of the bedding, and his voice cries out for a mercy that Erwin will not give him. The vampire rolls his hips in slow, focused circles against Levi’s body, and releases the smaller’s hair in favor of palming Levi’s cock, already forming a cute little wet spot against his underwear. 

 

Levi whines, not caring about how delicately high and sweet his voice has gone. Only Erwin will see him like this, anyways. Only Erwin can  _ make _ him like this. 

 

“You’re not going to do this right now.” Erwin growls, digging the heel of his palm against Levi’s balls. 

 

Levi mewls, his body reacting not only to the slight pain of the pressure on his balls, but to the darker colors of Erwin’s voice. There’s an edge of authority — a natural dominance eluding from him, and Levi knows all-too-well just how beautiful those colors look when Erwin paints them across his body. 

 

He runs his tongue across his teeth again, still smiling because he knows just how much it infuriates Erwin. 

 

Filthy, Levi grinds his hips up, rolling his cock against Erwin’s hand, moaning as he does it. 

 

“Aren’t you  _ thirsty _ ?” Levi teases, swallowing. His Adam’s apple bobs, the veins in his neck rolling beneath his skin. 

If he could, he would slice himself open, drip until Erwin could only  _ beg _ . Let it all go to waste, just so Erwin could lap at the sheets on his knees,  _ dying _ for more. Erwin kills Levi every time he sinks his teeth in; it’s only fair that Levi have his fun too. Maybe next time, he will. 

 

Erwin isn’t entertained. He’s going to be late. If he bites Levi now, drinks as deeply as he wants to, he knows he won’t make it into the office. And he’ll soil his shirt with blood. 

 

He loves this shirt. 

 

Exercising great control — the kind of control that only comes with centuries of starvation, centuries of living without Levi — Erwin bites at Levi’s neck hard enough to squeeze and darken the bruise already there without actually breaking the skin. Levi’s eyes slam shut, his hands (still submissively over his head, despite Erwin having removed his hands earlier), fisting the sheets as a whimper pries its way from his throat, wretched from Erwin’s teeth. 

 

Erwin grabs Levi’s hair and pulls his husband’s head back, silently telling Levi to open his eyes. 

 

And oh —  _ oh _ , how Erwin aches to stay when Levi does peer up at him. 

 

Feeding does something strange to Levi. It satisfies an ache in his bones. The pain of it all soothes his heart, which is far more tender than he would care to admit, though Erwin knows how sweet it is from taste. How  _ sweet _ Levi is, how shamelessly needy and completely  _ aware  _ of his own sexuality he is. 

 

Just a  _ bite _ over the ever-present bruised scar on his neck was enough to bring Levi so close to seduction, and his pretty grey eyes, bright and hooded, sparkle sadly when he looks at Erwin. 

 

Still holding Levi’s hair, Erwin’s other hand caresses Levi’s cheek, his fingers not soft, but not quite calloused either. They feel wonderful against Levi’s marble-smooth skin, and Erwin studies Levi’s face as though he has not dedicated all of eternity to worshiping it. 

 

With such an unblemished, pale complexion, dark, blue-black hair, and  _ beautiful _ — absolutely  _ beautiful _ light grey eyes — Levi  _ looks _ more vampiric of the two, but Erwin has always said that Levi is too kind to be a vampire. To be vampiric is to know manipulation, to know true evil, and despite hailing from Hell, Levi’s heart is gold, pure. 

 

To Erwin, Levi is nothing short of angelic, and he is  _ all _ Erwin’s.  

 

Brows bowing in sympathy, Erwin coos, voice so saccharine it is almost a mockery of affection, but Levi knows it to be sincere. 

 

“Oh,  _ darling _ ,” He hums.  His tongue licks along the swell of Levi’s bottom lip, biting lightly at the flesh. Levi refuses to crane forward for more, which makes Erwin almost smile.

 

“I’m  _ sorry.”  _ Erwin says, still cradling Levi’s face. His fingers tuck under the small chin, thumb brushing Levi’s wet lower lip. 

 

Levi can’t stop the shudder that wracks his body, and he stares at Erwin with baited breath, not even daring to speak, and barely having enough air to  _ breathe _ . His neck throbs painfully where Erwin further agitated the bruise, and Levi can’t wait for when Erwin’s teeth actually  _ do _ sink in. 

 

Erwin tilts Levi’s chin up even more, forcing Levi’s head back against the sheets again, another uncomfortable angle that makes him arch his back to accommodate. His neck is bared once more, but Erwin ignores it this time — ignores the dark blood pooling beneath where he has bitten. Instead, the vampire slips his arms in the space between the sheets and Levi’s bowed spine, encircling the babe’s lithe waist and bringing him close. 

 

Levi is by no means  _ frail _ , all lean muscle, but with his slight frame, he will always be  _ tiny _ — especially compared to Erwin, who can almost encapsulate Levi’s waist with his hands. 

 

Rich with affection, Erwin presses a kiss to Levi’s nose, so gentle that it is almost like a switch has flipped, and suddenly he is how he always behaves. Loving, sweet. Just as eager to please and spoil Levi as he is to punish and soil him. 

 

“Behave.” He teases with a grin. “I’ll be home later. I’m sure we’ll both survive.” 

 

He lets go of Levi, letting the demon fall back onto the bed, staring blankly at Erwin, lips parted. 

 

Levi stays like that — on the bed, just where Erwin left him, staring with vapid hatred in his gaze, while Erwin finishes preparing for the day, glancing over at Levi every now and again to smile and laugh at his attitude. 

 

Levi is a  _ brat _ . Ninety-three years has taught him  _ that much,  _ at the very least. It’s okay. Erwin loves him for it.

 

He bids him adieu with another kiss, this time apologetically on the bruise. It  _ was _ a bit of a low blow to send Levi so  _ close _ to the edge like that, only to pull away and leave for the day, but Erwin will make it up to him when he returns, and he tells Levi as much. 

 

Levi only glares at him, lips closed tightly. 

 

Erwin laughs, and as he leaves, he hears Levi curse. 

 

_ “Bastard.” _

  
  


. . . . 

 

Levi is  _ bored _ — and delectably so. How dangerous it can be for him to grow listless! But ah, waiting endlessly for Erwin to return from the work that he thinks is  _ important _ enough to bring them apart for eight hours out of the day only comes with so many entertainments. 

 

Of course, where he and Erwin live is a city of life and livelihood, with plenty of sins to occupy Levi’s mind, yet they are all so mundane, so Levi lounges instead, sprawled delicately and deliberately along the lush, grey-blue velvet of the provincial sofa in their living room. The deep color of the velvet, which happens to be Levi’s favorite, contrasts like an artist’s dream in the clean, white,  _ expensive  _ interior of where he and Erwin reside. 

He and Erwin have been texting back and forth all day, but even that had grown dull with Erwin refusing to acknowledge Levi’s inappropriate messages. Left to his own devices, Levi had decided to play dress-up, decided to make himself absolutely irresistible, even more so than usual.

 

But that had only eaten up an hour of his time, so now Levi drinks at his leisure, dressed so beautifully in black lace, his sweet, pink cock barely concealed in the panties. He covers himself modestly in the shirt that Erwin slept in last night, overjoyed with the thickness of his husband’s scent embedded into the threads of the fabric, and even while he reclines, he occasionally lifts the collar of the shirt to his nose and inhales deeply, humming in contentedness. On his feet are a pair of grey socks that are just a tad too big and stretched out to fit snuggly, and they sag around his ankles. 

 

Oh, and  _ of course  _ he simply  _ had _ to make himself even prettier, smoking his eyes out and staining his lips red, a color that stamps the edges of the wine glass pinched between his fingers. 

 

Levi doesn’t care much for alcohol — it does nothing for him unless he consumes in excess — but Erwin can get absolutely  _ wrecked _ off of Levi’s alcoholic blood, and when Erwin is wrecked, he wrecks Levi.  

 

Erwin owes Levi at  _ least _ that much for having to go to work today. 

 

Fortunately, Erwin can’t keep from his husband for too long, and by two-thirty, Levi hears the front door unlocking. 

 

Still strewn lazily, having migrated to the suede grey loveseat angled against the window, Levi’s toes curl in his socks. His shirt ( _ Erwin’s shirt) _ has risen up, exposing his lacy underwear and half-hard cock, the head poking out of the top of the panties. In one hand he still holds a refilled wine glass, still a little over half-full (and only his third glass). 

 

Erwin stops dead in his tracks as soon as Levi comes into his view, fingers knotted up in the tie he is trying to loosen. 

 

_ Well _ , he thinks.

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Erwin likes to think he’s a simple man. Yes, he has his penthouse apartment and scarcely-driven expensive cars in the valet section of the parking garage, and he jets off on private beach vacations when feeling impulsive, but at the core of everything, he’s a simple man. He could be broke, homeless, drug-addled and starved — he could be all of these things and be perfectly, completely content so long as Levi remained by his side.

 

Levi and his  _ damn panties _ . 

 

Perhaps the only thing more surprising than when Levi revealed himself to be an incubus, was when Levi first revealed his affinity for lingerie to Erwin. Honestly, even if Erwin were put-off by Levi’s small, tight little ass barely covered by red lace, his tiny waist cinched by corsets, and thighs squeezed by garter belts and stockings, by the time Levi had dropped his pants to reveal silky lace hugging his hips, Erwin was far,  _ far _ too smitten to turn away. 

And Erwin is definitely  _ not _ put-off by Levi’s underwear. Knowing the strength in Levi’s body, the taste of his blood and nature of his tongue, and seeing him dressed up so delicately, playing the part of a sweet little doll for Erwin, only makes his cock throb. 

 

In the loveseat, Levi feigns disinterest and swirls the dark red wine around in its glass, his fingers so elegant and poised around the neck of the cup — but Erwin is no fool. He can see the head of Levi’s cock, already wet with precum, straining against the black lace that makes Levi’s skin look  _ far _ too unblemished. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Levi says flatly, bringing the glass to his lips and drinking deeply, eyes fluttering shut in bliss.

 

Erwin grins, eyes narrowing, and finishes wrestling his tie away, already beginning to unbutton his shirt as he advances towards Levi. 

 

“Let me make it up to you.” He barely growls out before he’s on top of Levi, the pair hardly fitting on the loveseat, Levi barely saving his wine from tipping in his hand and ruining the rug beneath them.

 

Levi can’t even protest the ambush before Erwin’s hand is cradling the back of his head and he crushes their lips together. 

 

Erwin kisses to  _ dominate _ . He kisses to bring Levi to his knees, his fingers curling into the nape of Levi’s neck, holding him in place. Erwin’s tongue falls messily over Levi’s, rushed by an impending frenzy, and beneath him the most delectable whimper of surprise claws out of Levi’s throat. 

 

Trying for any kind of contact, Levi attempts to grind into Erwin — but Erwin isn’t having any of it. He bites down on Levi’s pouty lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and he  _ does _ , his fangs pricking the thin skin. With his other hand, he presses Levi’s hips obediently into the sofa.

 

Levi stops immediately, but can’t help the  _ actual _ whimper that escapes him, and he draws away from Erwin with teary eyes and the taste of blood on his tongue, caught off guard by such a kiss. 

 

“What the  _ fuck,” _ He starts, but Erwin stops any further words, his tongue lapping up the bloody mess dripping down Levi’s lips and chin. 

 

It’s so  _ nasty _ — so filthy and disgusting and  _ wet _ , Erwin licking Levi’s chin and sucking the blood from his lips like an animal, but it stirs something primal in both of them, Levi’s cock fully hard and weeping from where it sticks out of the waistband of his panties, Erwin’s cock well on its way to the same state. 

 

When he is content with the  _ minuscule  _ amount of blood he has tasted from Levi’s punctured lip, Erwin pulls away, one knee between Levi’s legs, the other kneeling on the floor, as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and pulls the alcohol from Levi’s hand. 

 

Levi lets him, watching Erwin drink with a heaving chest. He can smell his own blood, mixing with the wine and dripping out of the corner of Erwin’s mouth. 

 

The vampire empties the glass in record time, and peers back down at Levi with a sinister cast of a smile taking his lips. 

 

“ _ Oh…” _ Levi gasps out, burning under Erwin’s stare.

 

His blue eyes are rimmed with deep, dark red, and he stares at Levi like he wants to eat him. Like he’s  _ going _ to eat him. 

 

He’s going to bite into Levi, tear into his flesh and devour him, split him down the middle while he feasts. With an absent mind, Levi runs his tongue over his lower lip, slick and wet with a wicked mix of his own blood and Erwin’s saliva. It’s disgusting, and Levi fucking  _ loves  _ it. 

 

Erwin sets the glass aside and bends down again, his lips even with Levi’s ear as he starts a slow grind against Levi, trying to rub their cocks together, but he only succeeds in driving Levi absolutely mad. 

 

“Not fair,” Levi cries, fingers gripping Erwin’s half-unbuttoned shirt as he tries to buck his hips up harder. Levi’s poor little dick is damn near naked, exposed to the friction that Erwin’s grinding is producing. 

 

One of Erwin’s hands grabs at Levi’s waist, simply holding him, but the other one finds Levi’s panties. He runs a finger along the underside of the waistband, making Levi’s hips buck as his nail brushes against ticklish areas. 

 

Erwin sucks Levi’s earlobe, breaking away to lick up the shell of Levi’s ear, and curls his finger, pulling the elastic away from the skin, just over the demon’s weeping cock. 

 

“ _ This _ ,” Erwin snaps the elastic, the band bouncing right off of Levi’s dick, stinging where it lands, and he mewls, fingers grasping at Erwin’s shirt. “isn’t fair.” Erwin kisses down Levi’s ear, down until his lips are right back over the bruise. 

 

“Couldn’t even go eight hours without me, huh?” Erwin asks, licking a flat stripe up the bruise, kissing and sucking along Levi’s neck until their lips nearly touch, his hand roughly palming Levi’s cock. 

 

“ _ You  _ came home early.” Levi snaps back, teeth grazing Erwin’s lips. His hands are shaking, his composure embarrassingly fleeting with his husband whispering so darkly in his ear. He gives up trying to unbutton Erwin’s shirt, instead fisting each side of the buttons and  _ yanking _ . 

 

The little buttons pop the threads that they’re sewn onto and scatter across the room, clicking and rolling along the floors. 

 

Erwin draws away from Levi, breaking just long enough to stare at him, mouth gaping. 

 

“Are you fucking  _ kidding me _ , Levi?” 

 

Levi knows how peculiar Erwin can be about his shirts, but he doesn’t feel even a  _ little _ remorseful, because he knows Erwin isn’t truly upset. Even if he  _ were _ , Levi doubts he would be able to apologize sincerely at this moment, his eyes too preoccupied with Erwin’s  _ strong _ ,  _ sculpted _ body. 

 

There is so much grace and brawn in Erwin’s form, not another man on the planet who can hold a candle to him, neither in body nor in spirit. Levi adores how fit his husband is and will eternally be, because he loves having that strength at his side, having Erwin press against his back and overpower him in bed. 

 

Barely paying Erwin’s little tantrum any mind, Levi’s petit hands grasp at Erwin’s pecs, feeling the heat and heaviness of the body above him. Levi almost tilts his head back and moans, but he is caught by surprise by a sharp pain, and tosses his head back with a cry. 

 

“ _ Ah _ —  _ what, _ ” 

 

Erwin had fisted the lacy front of Levi’s panties and  _ pulled _ , making the fabric tug painfully up his ass and apply an aching pressure on his balls. 

 

“What if  _ I _ rip  _ you  _ up, huh?” Erwin growls, pressing his lips hard against Levi’s in attempt to swallow any other whines — but it doesn’t work. Levi simply cries against the vampire’s wicked tongue, forced to arch his hips up off of the loveseat as Erwin continues to  _ pull _ . 

 

The elastic and seams in the underwear start to pop and tear, but Erwin doesn’t quit. He rests his forehead against Levi’s and stares right through him, his eyes brightly rimmed with red. 

 

Levi stares back — or at least he tries to through his glossy, teary eyes. He tries not to cry, not yet, because it’s too early for him to ruin his makeup and get all dissolute, but it hurts, it really does, the excess strain the fabric is putting on his perineum and balls.

 

_ God in Heaven _ if he doesn’t love it. 

 

Erwin grabs Levi’s panties with both hands. “What if I just  _ rip _ ,” he bunches the fabric together in his hands and  _ tears _ it apart. “—you to  _ pieces? _ ” The elastic pulls tight against Levi’s hips and even tighter up his ass, tearing loudly. 

 

Levi can’t help it — he cries out, back arching and toes curling as the fabric falls uselessly, hanging off of his left thigh. His cock is fully exposed now, weeping precum all over his belly. 

 

Frustrated, Levi smacks Erwin’s chest with his fist. “Fuck you, I liked those.” He mutters before lifting his head off of the loveseat armrest and kissing Erwin. 

 

This time around, the vampire lets his little demon have his fun, lets Levi kiss as though he is the one in charge. Erwin uses this time to gather Levi, tired of squeezing together on the couch. His hands circle around Levi’s back, cupping and squeezing that small, pert little ass. 

 

Catching on to what Erwin is trying to do, Levi draws his arms around his husband’s neck and begins to hook his legs around Erwin’s waist. His panties hang, torn and indecent, from his thigh. 

 

With little effort, Erwin lifts Levi from the loveseat, holding him steadily. One arm is around Levi’s back, pressing him close, and the other hooks beneath a thigh, keeping him up. Erwin has an affinity for  _ holding _ Levi — or really, just touching Levi in general. His hands find home along Levi’s alabaster, porcelain skin, and he clings to the warmth in Levi’s bones and heart, bleeding his own love into the demon. 

 

Levi moans softly without any real reason, pressing his face into Erwin’s neck and leaving the sweetest, most delicate licks and kisses along his skin. Though he himself would never admit it, Levi is a sweet, romantic lover. The rough play — as they are now — is inevitable when Erwin is on the brink of a feeding frenzy, but ordinarily they are such candidly kind lovers. 

 

Hange has many times teased them for appearing to be so painfully  _ vanilla _ — oh, if Hange could see them as they are twisted up in each other now. 

 

Erwin brings them steadily into the bedroom. Since the morning, the bed has been neatly made, and the curtains have been drawn open, filling the room with an organic brightness that makes Levi’s skin glow. He’s going to look so pretty bleeding all over their sheets. 

 

Gingerly, Erwin lays Levi across the bed, the little demon propping himself up on his elbows to watch his husband, grey eyes an almost clear, reflective silver in the bright light of the room. They haven’t even gotten started and Levi is already debauched, hair mussed about from Erwin grabbing at it, eyes watery — like he’s on the verge of tears. Erwin knows Levi won’t cry  _ yet _ , but it’s always so sweet and pretty when he does. 

 

Despite being a  _ demon _ , Levi has such a big heart and feels so strongly that it overwhelms his little body, and Erwin knows exactly which buttons to push to make Levi tear up in ecstasy. 

 

Erwin might not realize he is staring, but Levi  _ does _ , and his cheeks flush a pinched pink that rosies up his neck and chest as well, because Levi is  _ precious _ .

 

“You can  _ touch,  _ too.” Levi murmurs, blinking slowly. His tongue runs over his wine-stained, punctured lower lip. The bleeding has stopped, but the flesh is still raw. It’ll burst again if they aren’t careful, and they really  _ aren’t _ intending to be careful. 

 

At the foot of the bed, Erwin snaps out of his stupor, feeling deja vu, and smiles at Levi, his fangs making him appear devilish. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Erwin kneels over the bed, pressing his knee between Levi’s legs, forcing him to spread them wider. He leers over his husband, the difference in size between them making his cock leak. He always forgets how much he loves Levi’s little body until he’s right over him. 

 

Erwin grabs Levi’s thighs, one in each hand, and pushes Levi’s legs apart obscenely. He leans down, still holding Levi’s thighs, and lets his breath ghost over his love’s lips as he speaks. The scent of Levi’s blood is so strong, Erwin just wants to sink his teeth in. 

 

“I’ll  _ devour _ you.” Erwin promises, his voice little more than a growl from his chest. 

 

He takes Levi’s cock in one hand, slowly stroking him, running his thumb over the drooling slit, giving just enough to get Levi’s hips going in desperate little circles. 

 

“Did you touch yourself?” Erwin asks, cupping Levi’s balls and giving them the lightest of squeezes. Levi’s legs nearly snap shut, but Erwin uses his free hand to hold one of Levi’s thighs in place. 

 

The blushing bride nods frantically, rolling his hips against Erwin’s hand. Levi still has his torn panties stuck around his thigh — something feels so  _ obscene _ in having them dangle off of him. His legs twitch in aborted attempts to close and save himself some modesty. 

 

“Lower,” Levi confesses, bringing his hands down to tug Erwin’s shirt wryly over his cock, fluttering his lashes and pouting his bloodied lips the way he knows Erwin loves. 

 

“I couldn’t help myself.” Levi sounds like a saccharine little brat — like every bit the manipulative little incubus that he is. Erwin knows Levi flirts like this, gets whatever he wants from whomever he wants and deceives so beautifully when he plays sweet and sound. 

 

Erwin rolls his eyes and fists the hem of the shirt Levi is wearing, unceremoniously yanking it over Levi’s head. His eyes drink in how pretty his nude little love is, flushed all the way to his nipples, just as Erwin had suspected. Levi has always been a body-blusher, and Erwin will always adore it. 

 

The sheets are beginning to wrinkle where Levi lays, contouring to his body and draping with his skin, and Erwin licks his lips. 

 

If he weren’t already beginning to feel bloodlust tremor his hands, Erwin would have taken his time with Levi. Spread his legs wide and licked his little hole sloppy, because Levi always turns into a mess when Erwin eats him out, babbling and tearing up and even getting adorably frustrated and demanding, because he’s too proud to beg properly. 

 

Next time. 

 

Next time Erwin will make Levi cry, but his patience is thin, control even thinner. 

 

He kisses Levi, the demon’s bottom lip getting caught between Erwin’s teeth. Erwin runs his tongue over the pouty flesh, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth in, but he refrains, instead licking into Levi’s sweet little mouth, tasting the blood that he had drawn from him earlier. 

 

“Fuck me,” Levi whines against Erwin’s lips when given the chance to draw away. His lips are swollen and bloody and glistening with saliva, and Erwin can hardly take his eyes away from them, tracing the delicate shapes that they make as he chants,  _ “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, c’mon.” _

 

Levi is rolling his hips, grasping at the sheets and demanding the world from Erwin, and Erwin is helpless. He sold his soul to the writhing demon that sleeps in his bed, bound his body to the devil in exchange for the sweetest eternity, the rosy reds on Levi’s skin and clouded silver in his eyes. He would do it a thousand times over, too. Let them all be damned so long as Erwin has Levi by his side. 

 

Erwin grabs Levi’s arm, pulls him up with little effort, making the demon stumble a bit before he gathers himself, kneeling on the bed and staring up at Erwin with frustration heavy on his face. Erwin kisses it away. 

 

“Undress me.” He exhales against Levi’s lips, loving the drunkenness that begins to plague his movements as he breathes in each syllable. 

 

Levi could retaliate if he so desired, but he doesn’t want to draw this out any longer. The power imbalance spoils him, so he only nods, eyes heavy, and makes quick work of Erwin’s pants, never once taking his eyes from his husband. 

 

Erwin and Levi stare at each other like they’re trying to rip each other apart, a precursor to what they will eventually do once Erwin sinks his teeth in. Erwin releases Levi’s arm and brings his hand to the back of Levi’s neck, tracing the pretty, busted flush of Levi’s lips. His fangs sharpen and glisten, fingers tightening around Levi’s neck. God, he wants to taste. He wants to bleed Levi dry. 

 

Levi pushes Erwin’s slacks down, taking his underwear with them, his fingertips lingering excessively over his husband’s thighs, how strong they are, and the hair that covers him, a testament to his perfection. 

 

Erwin must surely piss the Gods off — they created such a perfect man, gifted him looks and intelligence, but neglected control. A man meant to be an angel, fallen prey to the demons. 

 

Levi grasps Erwin’s cock, heavy and thick and uncut, and works the foreskin back, stroking him with a light hand. Never once does Levi take his eyes from Erwin’s face. He can see the subtleties in expression that Erwin tries to hide; the tick of his brow and tremble of his lips. Levi’s hands are small but talented, and he runs his thumb over the slit of Erwin’s cock, smearing precum across the sensitive head. 

 

Erwin gasps and grabs Levi’s wrist, stopping him. 

 

There is something — a word — stuck to Erwin’s lips, but it doesn’t form properly, and Levi looks at him as though he is daring Erwin to say it. He pulls his hand away from Erwin’s cock, lifting his fingers to his lips. His little tongue darts out and he licks away the precum smeared atop his fingers, his lashes batting prettily. 

 

It’s times like this that Levi seems to gloat in reminding Erwin exactly what he is — a filthy, seductive little incubus. 

 

_ Fuck it.  _

 

Erwin shoves Levi back, throwing the demon to the bed as though he means nothing, and Levi stumbles, landing on his back, propped on his elbows, eyes heavily-lidded and sparkling. 

 

Shrugging off his ruined shirt and stepping out of his pants, Erwin stands at the foot of the bed with a hand on his cock, pumping slowly. 

 

“Turn over.” He commands, voice dropping an octave, and Levi can feel it pool in the pit of his stomach, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. There’s still blood to taste there, and Levi smiles. 

 

Wordlessly, he obeys, rolling onto his stomach with grace, pressing his chest flat to the bed and wiggling his cute little ass up, offering himself to Erwin, showing how open his pink hole is from fucking himself on his fingers earlier. If Erwin really  _ was _ a sadist, he would shove right in and break Levi’s back — but that’s not how they like it. They like it messy. Filthy. Disgusting. 

 

Erwin makes the quick trip to the nightstand on Levi’s side of the bed, fishing out a half-empty bottle of lube. He can feel Levi’s eyes on him the entire way, and he thinks that the myth of vampires burning in the sun may have some merit — Levi is the center of Erwin’s entire world, and his gaze burns in such an addictive way. Levi could suffocate Erwin, burn him alive, and Erwin would crumble to his knees and take it. 

 

“You’re slow.” Levi remarks, one of his hands tucking under his body to tug at his cock. 

 

Erwin returns to the foot of the bed where Levi hasn’t moved, aside from his wandering hand, and grabs Levi’s hips, his fingers digging into the pale skin. With his other hand, he flips open the cap to the lube and presses the tip against Levi’s hole. 

 

Levi’s eyes squeeze shut, his ass clenching around the cold cap, hips rolling back against it, and Erwin grins. 

 

“You’re an impatient whore.” He retaliates, and Levi groans at the words, his eyes fluttering back and resting shut. He fists the sheets. God, he loves hearing his husband —always so proper and charming — reduced to such pornographic language. 

 

Levi can’t help it when he gasps and writhes when Erwin starts to squeeze the lubricant into his body. It’s cold and messy and he can feel it start to drip down his balls, and God, it’s so humiliating, but Levi loves it. 

 

“Couldn’t wait for me to come home and fuck you, huh?” Erwin asks, just as aroused by the messiness caused by the excess lube as Levi is. He tosses the tube aside and watches Levi clench to keep it all inside, big clear rivulets oozing from his sweet little hole. 

 

Erwin brings a finger to Levi’s rim and traces it, feeling how slippery and hot it is. “ _ Fuck _ ,” He groans. 

 

Levi whines and rolls his hips back. “Fuck it out of me,” He begs, voice already wrecked and Erwin isn’t even inside of him yet. “Fuck it out of me,  _ mess me up _ , just fucking —  _ ah!” _

 

Erwin can’t take it, between Levi’s hedonistic cries and his own arousal he suddenly feels like this is the very first time they’ve been together. Erwin has been consumed by the same bloodlust, fuck it — the same  _ lust _ that energized him when he first saw Levi so many years ago, coy and sweet. 

 

He grabs Levi’s hips, caring not to be gentle, not when he knows that Levi just wants to be torn apart, exists to be torn apart, and slams into Levi with one hard thrust that sends him a few inches up the bed, gasping like air has been punched from his lungs. 

 

Levi feels like home, satiation and temptation all at once. He’s so tight, so hot, and the lube has made everything so fucking  _ wet _ as it oozes obscenely around Erwin’s cock. He feels like he’s being squeezed in a vice. Of course, Levi will always feel like this, not just because he’s so small, but because he was  _ made _ for Erwin. Put on this Earth for Erwin. He exists  _ just _ for Erwin, and the thought, though always pressing at the back of his mind, is enough for Erwin to draw out, watching Levi’s puckered, wet little hole stretch around his glistening  cock. 

 

Levi  _ mewls, _ toes curling, and he tries so desperately to cant his hips back, to suck Erwin back in, but his husband holds him firm. 

 

Erwin only hesitates, lost in the fog of his own mind and pleasure, for a moment, before it clicks again that Levi is whining for  _ him _ , Levi needs this just as much as he does, and suddenly it’s like a rush in Erwin’s veins. His hands slip up Levi’s body, circling his little waist and holding him still, fingertips pressing against Levi’s ribcage like they’re trying to tear into his flesh. 

 

“You,” Erwin starts, snapping out of it. “Are.  _ All. Mine.” _ Each word is punctuated with a punishing thrust into Levi, the preamble to a rhythm that is so hard that it feels like Erwin is trying to break Levi’s pelvis, and all the little demon can do is squirm and clutch at the sheets, his eye growing wet and blurry. Excess lube oozes out of Levi, making a mess of the sheets and smearing along the inside of his thighs.

 

“No,” Levi grits back, using his deceptive strength to wrestle away the stillness. Each of Erwin’s thrusts makes Levi hiccup — he can feel his husband’s fat, heavy cock like it’s punching the back of his throat and taking his words from him. 

 

“You’re all  _ mine _ .” 

 

A wretched moan tears from Erwin’s throat at Levi’s words, and he slows his thrusts down, no longer pounding Levi like he’s mad at him. Those words — oh those  _ words _ and what they do to tear Erwin apart. 

 

He drapes himself across Levi’s back, bracing himself on the mattress with one hand to keep from getting too heavy atop Levi. His other hand crawls around Levi’s neck and pulls his husband’s head back. 

 

In this new position, Levi’s back is arched into an elegant bow as he keeps his ass up for Erwin, and his head is being craned back. Erwin’s fingers flirt right over his pulse points, his index and middle fingers brushing against the permanent bruising that sits like the petals of a flower on the side of Levi’s neck. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Erwin grows, his lips brushing against the shell of Levi’s ear. At the turn of his words, his tongue darts out and licks a long, wet stripe down Levi’s ear, and Levi lets out a shuddering cry, trying his best to keep his ass up against the filthy grind that Erwin has set against his pelvis, his fat cock heavy against Levi’s prostate and punishing around Levi’s tight little hole. 

 

Nodding, Levi gasps out, “ _ Oh _ — fucking  _ give it _ to me,” his eyes wet and lips parted. He just feels so  _ fucking full _ — his body feels full and his heart feels full and all of the selfishness in his core just begs for all of Erwin, all that Erwin will give to him. 

 

There’s an edge of desperation behind Erwin’s thrusts — they’re hard, but growing more frantic as his control frays along the edge. 

 

Mindlessly, Erwin’s fingers dig deeper into Levi’s neck, stealing the demon’s breath, the pressure constricting his windpipe. 

 

“You can take it — you can take it, fucking  _ take it.”  _ Each word is punctuated with a thrust harder than the last, fingers digging tighter into Levi’s throat, and Levi chokes, unable to respond. 

 

Blood is pounding in Levi’s ears, his lips parted, and he grasps desperately at the sheets. He can barely hear Erwin — all he can do is  _ feel _ him, feel him so deep, wrecking his body. He can feel the sheets against his cock, rubbing him into the messy precum mixed with lube that’s messing onto the fabric. 

 

Erwin won’t let him go. He lets his fingers dig into Levi’s skin, agitating the bruise there and stealing every breath from the demon’s lungs with each punch inside of him, for what feels like an eternity, relishing in the sweet sound of Levi’s hiccuped gasps and the moans that suffocate at Erwin’s hand. 

 

Levi is so tight, so wet, Erwin’s pace starts to falter, his hips stuttering — and he doesn’t want to finish like this, so he releases Levi’s throat, stilling with his balls against Levi’s hips, his cock buried deep. 

 

Air floods Levi’s lungs and sensation overwhelms his senses. The ringing in his ears stops, his vision blurs before it starts to come back to him, his little body heaving to come back to life, and he clenches hard around Erwin as he regains his bearings. The sheets suddenly feel scratchy, his dick is aching for relief, and his veins are buzzing, overflowing with energy that pours from his eyes, the shiny tears finally falling, and he does nothing about it. 

 

“ _ Oh _ — Erwin, don’t stop,” Levi tries to grind his hips back, but he’s already  _ full _ , too fucking  _ full _ , and he balls his hands into fists and lightly hits the mattress in frustration like the cute little brat he is. Erwin chuckles against his ear, kissing him softly. 

 

“You’ll get it, darling.” He promises, slowly dragging his cock from Levi’s body with an obscene sound — all of their messy lubricant sliding out, but it doesn’t make it far. Levi’s head falls and he whines, his hole clenching, mourning the loss of Erwin’s cock. 

 

Levi, still on his stomach with his ass in the air, watches in a daze as Erwin circles around the bed, proud in his nudity, and settles himself at the head of the bed, his back against the pillows propped against the headboard. He stares at Levi, slowly stroking his still hard cock, the tip red and glistening. Levi wants to take it into his mouth and choke on it, but Erwin has other plans. 

 

Divinity is written in Levi’s existence, and he looks so divine, good enough to eat — and Erwin beckons him with his other hand. 

 

“Show me how much you want me.” Erwin’s voice is low, going straight to Levi’s stomach, and the demon groans, his eyes fluttering shut. He both adores and despises the power trip in Erwin’s voice. Half of him screams to submit, the other half wants to make Erwin beg for him. 

 

Maybe he can do both. 

 

Levi’s fingers dig into the sheets, propping himself up and meeting Erwin’s gaze, looking so incredibly, beautifully  _ fucked _ . His eyes are wet, makeup smeared, lips bright red and shiny, muscles trembling. Erwin’s eyes flutter shut and his head rolls back at the sight. He has to give his cock a hard squeeze at the base, just for good measure. 

 

It is only when Levi pulls himself up to Erwin, the sheets dragging and fanning out beneath his knees, do they both realize that Levi’s ruined black panties are still hanging around his leg, and Erwin stares at them — what is so  _ lewd _ about this? What is it about Levi’s fucking  _ panties _ of all things that make him sit up and grab Levi by the arm and yank him into his lap? 

 

Levi hiccups in surprise and braces his hands against Erwin’s pecs, the head of his cock rubbing against Erwin’s shaft, and he’s just so  _ sensitive  _ that all he can do is whine, frustrated that he hasn’t cum yet. Can’t cum — not unless it’s with Erwin. 

 

Levi notices the deep, startling red that rims Erwin’s eyes, nearly black as it spreads like a sickness throughout the gorgeous iris. Fuck — they’re running out of time. 

 

“Ride me.” Erwin growls, thrusting his hips up to rub their dicks together. 

 

Levi needs no further instruction. Without preamble, he lifts himself, his hole  _ dripping _ over Erwin’s cock, and lowers himself over the head, his eyes rolling back at the new sensations that wash over him in this position. 

 

“ _ Uhh, fuck,” _ He moans, voice sounding fuzzy to his ears. He reminds himself to breathe, to open up for his husband, take it all, just like he was made to. 

 

“That’s right,” Erwin praises, startling Levi. “Just like that.” 

 

When did he get so close? Erwin’s arms are wrapped tight around Levi’s waist, holding him to his chest, and in this position, Erwin is eye-level with Levi, and it’s too intimate, it’s too much. 

 

This position forces them so close, so  _ fucking close _ that every breath Erwin takes gets sucked into Levi’s lungs, fills him to the core, and even as the begin their slow, desperate grind, it feels filthy, it makes Levi tear up and Erwin grabs his face, his hands delicate though his thrusts are slow and hard, enough to make Levi hiccup and gasp, unable to moan because Erwin is punching the air that he is breathing into Levi right out of Levi’s lungs. 

 

Erwin’s hands are on Levi’s cheeks, the tips of his thumbs catching tears before they can spill down his face. Levi is slipping and it’s so  _ beautiful _ . It’s so rare, so unique, a place only Erwin can bring Levi, and Erwin’s mouth waters at the sight. 

 

“Let me taste,” Erwin whispers, his words kissing Levi’s lips. 

 

Levi braces his hands on Erwin’s shoulders, barely able to do anything more than moan like the most wanton of whores. He’s in his head enough to deny, shaking softly. 

 

“More.” Levi chokes out, his lips touching Erwin’s as he says it, kissing him with an open mouth, crying out as Erwin punishes his prostate. 

 

Erwin’s hands fall from Levi’s face and he hugs his husband’s waist again, this time like he’s trying to break him apart, desperation ruining his control. Harder, he fucks into Levi’s body, hard enough to get Levi crying again. Their foreheads rest together, Erwin’s eyes open wide and dark, Levi’s squeezed shut. 

 

He demands again, this time with more urgency in his voice. His fangs prick his tongue, “ _ Fuck _ , Levi —  _ let me have it, let me in, fucking give. It. To. Me.”  _ Each word is punctuated with a thrust up into Levi’s body that is harder than the one before it, and Levi just — he can’t, he  _ can’t  _ —

 

“Take it!” Levi cries out harshly, throwing his head back and giving Erwin full access to his neck. 

 

Erwin takes — oh, does he  _ take _ . 

 

His teeth sink deep into Levi’s flesh, right atop the bruising and scarring from feeding before — and as soon as the skin breaks, ecstacy pours over Levi, and he slips completely, letting out a shuddering cry, his cock shooting his seed between their bodies just as Erwin makes even  _ more _ of a mess inside of him. 

 

Still holding Levi around the waist, one of Erwin’s hands cradles Levi’s head, keeps him from falling even as he tumbles, the world around them no longer spinning, but bathed in intensity and color. Erwin drinks like a man dying, the kindest saccharine flowing over his tongue and down his throat, pumping into his veins and waking him from the deepest of slumbers. He feels electric, feels himself buzzing, and even though he’s already cum, he still rolls his hips into Levi. 

 

Erwin could suck Levi dry if he wanted, could drink himself sick. Levi is too far gone for anything else, his body alight and tingling, breathlessness making him dizzy. It always happens like this — when Erwin drinks, he pushes Levi far out of his head, sends him flying worlds above, and he can run his hands through blonde silk, fall backwards into the ocean and know that he’ll come out alright. 

 

Erwin only stops when he feels Levi begin to grow limp, his hands no longer digging into Erwin’s shoulders, but falling away as he is drained, nearly incoherent. 

 

It’s the sweet spot — that place between a prick of the finger and bleeding out completely — a place that makes Levi drowsy but so,  _ so _ happy, and Erwin lives for Levi’s happiness. 

 

He licks soothing stripes up Levi’s neck, kisses the wound, praises his love, waits for Levi to come down enough to be moved. When he is confident that he won’t send Levi into hysterics, he lifts him gently enough to pull their bodies apart, a mixture of Erwin’s own cum and the lubricant making a total mess of their thighs, but it doesn’t matter. 

 

Levi falls into Erwin, murmuring against his neck in French, a language that Erwin speaks, but not when Levi babbles incoherently, forming words like  _ love  _ and  _ darling _ , spewing sentences that would turn him red if he were to speak them in the right mind. 

 

Erwin rubs circles along Levi’s back, pressing gently along his spine to bring him back down. 

 

“Don’t go.” Comes Levi’s first mildly-coherent sentence, spoken so softly that it doesn’t even  _ sound _ like it has come from Levi’s throat. 

 

“I’m here, my love,” Erwin reassures, whispering into Levi’s ear with a smile tugging at his lips as he speaks, still feeling himself buzz with excess energy. He’s always a little antsy right after feeding, but Levi’s wellbeing redirects his energy. 

 

“I’m never leaving.” He strokes Levi’s hair and kisses his neck almost apologetically. Even after nearly a century, Erwin still fears he is too rough with Levi (though he never is, even when lost to a frenzy). It is imperative to Erwin’s wellbeing that Levi knows that Erwin will always,  _ always _ be there to bring him back. 

  
They lay together only for a little while, content in each other’s breathing, in each other’s mess. Erwin’s heart beating with Levi’s blood, Levi’s heart full of love for his husband — just as was destined for them. 

 

Clocks can tick and tick away, the world can fall to bits and bring everyone to Hell — it doesn’t  _ fucking matter _ so long as they live and live for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> really came out of left field with this one didnt i. feedback is always appreciated. hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
